


The Priest's Son

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: ADHD Rin, Alternate Universe, Dyslexic Rin, Exorcists Don't Exist, M/M, Protective Bon, Rin is a dork, Rin is still son of satan, Self Confidence Issues, Shiro Is A Great Dad, Summer Fling, This fic holds so much self projection I ain't even sorry lmao, slight dysphoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sent off to a monastery for the summer, Ryuuji finds himself falling for the son of a priest. An energy of secrecy surrounds his childish behavior though, and Ryuuji just can't figure out what he's hiding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gee Niko, how come your ADHD lets you have three in progress fanfics? 
> 
> Thank you to Emma and Bell for beta reading this!

“We’re Buddhists! We don’t believe in God!” Ryuuji argued to his father. His blood was beginning to boil, just as it always did when his father made questionable decisions.

“Now Bon, just relax. Father Fujimoto is an old friend of mine and he’s going to be needing help at his monastery for the summer since one of his sons is going away for a while. I figured it’d be great for you to expand your horizons.” The hearty man grinned nervously, aware of how upset his son was.

“At least next time tell me before you just already agree to send me away somewhere.” Ryuuji sighed in anger and left the room, “dumb old man.” 

A throbbing in his right eye, and Ryuuji knew another migraine was coming. They’ve been happening more often as his dad began to spend more time at the inn to help around, rather than spend his time at the temple that slowly began losing followers. It angered the teen as he believed his father wasn’t even trying to keep people from leaving, but rather just seemed eager to abandon his duties to the temple. 

It made no sense to Ryuuji why his father would send him away at a time when he was free to start helping out around the inn and the temple due to it being summer break. Though, nothing the man did made sense to Ryuuji. He had today to pack and then tomorrow he’d take the train to somewhere in Japan where he’d spend the rest of the month living with a bunch of priests, among them an old friend of his father’s. 

It was short notice, but it’s not like Ryuuji had much to prepare as he only needed to pack clothes and then say goodbye to his family. There was no one else to say goodbye to in Kyoto as the only friends he had moved away years ago as the temple began losing patrons. Ryuuji had tried to make friends in that time, but it was to no avail as Ryuuji found himself losing his temper quickly with everyone. 

He spent the day packing his suitcases, trying to figure out what clothes he needed, or how much he even needed to bring considering he could always wash his clothes. It was new to him as he had never traveled far out of Kyoto for so long. Ryuuji couldn’t be entirely mad about the situation, he had always said he wanted to get out of Kyoto for a while. He figured this was his father’s way of showing him some of the world that Ryuuji had been so curious about. 

A monastery full of priests, the teen knew for sure he was going to be in for a culture shock.

It was gratifying when the departure from his parents was sweet and quick, especially with his father. There wasn’t much that needed to be said between the two as Ryuuji was already aggravated, and Tatsuma was no fool to his son’s emotions. “Please, just be courteous to Father Fujimoto and the other priests there. You can always mail if you’re feeling homesick but try to make the best of your time there.”

“A month of just spending time with a bunch of old Catholic men. Sounds like a blast.” Ryuuji rolled his eyes.

“Hey now, don’t give me that. Besides, Fujimoto has a son about your age, so you’ll have someone to talk to at least.” Tatsuma placed his hand on his son’s shoulder and looked at him with a smile. “Just make the best of your time there. I’m sure you can learn a lot from Shiro.” 

Ryuuji just nodded, ready to get this over with. He gave his mother a hug then entered the train, not bothering to look back. He loved his parents, he really did, but he questioned their choices enough times in his life. In his seat, he wondered how long it would be until he arrived, and if someone would even meet him there to escort him back to the monastery. He put the thought past him and just let himself relax on the ride.

It was late in the day by the time the train pulled up to the station, and Ryuuji was already feeling the change of atmosphere from the scenery. The city looked livelier, more urban, and less traditional than Kyoto did. He hoped that at some point in the month he’d have a chance to go exploring and visit some of the landmarks around the area and maybe even find a souvenir for his mom. 

Stepping out of the train, he looked around to see if there was anyone dressed in a cassock who looked like a priest. Unfortunately, no one seemed to stand out like that, and instead people just blended in with each other with their normal everyday clothes. Moving to the benches near him, he sat down and hoped his father hadn’t screwed things up by forgetting to let the priests know that he was coming today. 

Eventually, he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see a boy his age standing next to him. He hoped he hadn’t, but Ryuuji felt the instinct to flinch when he saw the boy’s appearance. Dark, almost blue, hair and pointed ears. He looked insane, he looked different, _he looked adorable._

“Hey uh, are you Suguro Ryuuji?” The boy asked as he was clearly reading his name off the palm of his hand. 

“Yes. Are you here to take me to the monastery?” Ryuuji stood up, he realized he was much taller than the boy. Though it was only because Ryuuji was freakishly tall.

“Hell yeah I am!” The boy gave a toothy grin, fangs showing. _Fangs?_

Ryuuji had almost pushed aside the boy’s ecstatic attitude as he noticed the pointed teeth in his mouth, there was definitely something up with this kid. “Ready to go? It’s a quick walk but try not to get lost.” The boy turned on his heel and began walking, not realizing Ryuuji was lagging behind with his luggage that was overpacked. 

“Wait, dammit!” Ryuuji called after him. The boy turned around and noticed Ryuuji struggling with one of his suitcases and nearly laughed.

“Didn’t take a big guy like you to be so weak, here.” He began hoisting the suitcase over his shoulder with ease. Ryuuji didn’t know if he should be surprised at the kid’s strength, or over how incredibly annoying he was.

It was indeed a quick walk, but there were many twists and turns through crowded streets that Ryuuji almost lost sight of the boy through the crowd a few times. Luckily the dark blue hair and pointed ears made him easily noticeable. Soon they stood in front of a modest sized building that didn’t look too shabby but had indeed seemed like it had seen better days. 

The inside was much more presentable, being lit with warm lighting that made the place feel homely, and there was less Catholic imagery than he expected. Ryuuji guessed that the crosses and such were present in the main hall where worship would take place. 

“I’m home! And I brought Suguro!” The boy loudly exclaimed, making Ryuuji nearly jump at how loud he was. 

“Easy, keep it down will ya? Don’t gotta tell the whole town.” An older man laughed as he came into the entrance room where the boys stood. “Ah, you are indeed a Suguro. You look just like your father.” 

It clearly wasn’t meant to be an insult, but Ryuuji couldn’t help but to be offended at the observation. “It’s good to meet you, Father Fujimoto. I hope I’m not an inconvenience while I’m here.” He bowed in respect, trying to ignore the comment.

“Ho! Would ya look at that? A respectful kid, you could learn something from him, Rin.” Shiro poked fun at the boy who stood next Ryuuji.

“Shut up, old man! I’m respectful enough!” Rin quickly retorted. 

“Hm, well I’m sure you’ve already met my son Rin. He’s a handful, so try to not get too annoyed while you’re here for the month.” Shiro knocked a hand onto his son’s head as punishment for calling him an old man. 

_Rin is his name. _

Eventually, Ryuuji had gotten to meet the rest of the priests in the monastery who were much kinder and more welcoming than Ryuuji originally anticipated. Everyone had their own quirks, Rin’s being surprising as he cooked an entire delicious meal for Ryuuji’s arrival. Though the one with enough personality to rival the loud-mouthed boy was Fujimoto himself who threw many playfully harsh comments towards his son. 

Ryuuji would learn from Izumi that they always butted heads like this and were closer than it seemed. There was a feeling of jealousy inside of Ryuuji’s chest as he wished the relationship with his father was better and not so tense, but it was difficult when Ryuuji nearly disapproved of everything his father did.

“So, how’s your father doing these days?” Shiro asked from across the dinner table, as if he knew Ryuuji was thinking about his dad.

“He’s, um, fine.” He dryly answered, unsure of what the appropriate response should be. 

“Mm, is he still a naive idiot?” The older man snickered, making the boy choke on his food.

After a fit of coughing and laughter, Ryuuji realized that his dad’s friend was much cooler than he thought. “Yes, more so than usual. I was actually a little glad to be leaving from there for a while as he’s become more aggravating.” 

“Sounds like Tatsuma. I was surprised to hear from him after so long when he asked if you could spend the summer here. Perfect timing though, since Yukio is gonna be gone and we’d be a little short staffed.” 

“I wish I could leave for a month.” Rin quietly pouted next to Shiro.

“Get better grades and try studying to be a doctor, then you can leave.” The priest ruffled his son’s hair who was trying to swat his hand away. As Ryuuji watched the two, he realized how lucky Rin was to grow up with such a large family that was so loving and respectable. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, where is your other son?” The tall teen questioned.

“Out being a nerd.” Rin sneered; it was obvious to Ryuuji that Rin held some sort of resentment to his brother.

“Quiet,” he pointed at the boy who just rolled his eyes, “He’s out doing a summer medical internship in Tokyo. He was recently enrolled into True Cross Academy on a scholarship and was able to get the chance to join this internship despite being so young.” Shiro seemed prideful at his son who seemed to be accomplishing more than Rin. 

Ryuuji had been offered a scholarship as well, though he rejected it, much to his parents’ disapproval. He realized he wanted to spend more time trying to help the temple recover from its past publicity that gave his family a bad name. He knew he wouldn’t be able to do that from so far away from Kyoto, so he sacrificed the opportunity for his family.

What a mistake that was.

“Hope you don’t mind, there aren’t many bedrooms, so you’ll be bunking with Rin during your time here.” Shiro explained to Ryuuji as dinner finished and everyone was heading to bed. 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Father Fujimoto.” Ryuuji smiled.

“You,” Shiro turned to Rin, “go easy on him. You better not give him any trouble.” 

Rin raised his hands mockingly and smirked, “Of course not, I’m an angel.” 

“Hm, some angel you turned out to be.” Shiro grumbled and pat his son’s head before heading to his room. 

Ryuuji followed Rin into his own room, noticing the clear indication the two brothers were different. While one side was organized and tidy, the other had piles of clothes thrown on the ground, the bed looked like it had never been made a day in its life. There was a fine imaginary line in the room that separated the two sides, as evident by how the clothes seemed to perfectly avoid stepping over that line.

“Sorry about the mess, I was looking for this shirt earlier.” Rin grinned as he pulled his shirt forward. Ryuuji thought his childish behavior could get easily annoying, thankfully he was cute.

“Can you turn around for a bit so I can change?” Ryuuji asked as he began opening his suitcase that looked ready to burst.

“Pfft, modest much? We’re both guys.” Rin laughed.

“Yes, but I hardly know you and I don’t want you looking at me while I change into my sleepwear.” The Buddhist’s eye was already twitching.

“Fine, have it your way, princess.” The boy let out another laugh and turned around. 

While Ryuuji wanted to retaliate by being called princess, he dropped it as he couldn’t get in a fight with the priest’s son on the first night. He had to keep his composure. 

“Are you done yet? I need to change too.” Rin droned like a child as he faced the wall.

“Yes, I’m done.” 

“Whoa!” Rin shot up as he noticed the clothes that were already making a small pile on Yukio’s side of the room. “You’re a slob just like me!”

“Don’t call me a slob! I’m not making a huge mess like you have, this is just to make it easier for me!” Ryuuji argued against Rin who was laughing.

“Same difference. Just make sure you don’t confuse your clothes with mine, I haven’t washed in a while.” The boy gave a tooth smile, his fangs seeming to gleam mockingly. 

Ryuuji’s nose crinkled slightly in disgust. While Rin was cute, he was clearly the definition of a messy straight boy. No doubt there would be two culture shocks that Ryuuji would have to get used too.

“Alright, turn around while I change.” Rin ordered as he stood up. 

“What happened to us both being guys?” The brown hair boy taunted.

“Uh, that’s cause this is different. Will you just turn around?” Rin’s eyes darted around nervously. 

Groaning, Ryuuji did so and waited for the boy to finish changing. Though he wondered what it was that the boy was hiding that he didn’t want his new roommate to see.

“Alright, we’re good.” The smaller teen said as he flopped into bed. 

The two laid in the separate beds and stared at the ceiling, wondering what to do now. Ryuuji hadn’t really connected with another boy his age in years, due to his own friends moving long ago and also being a bit of an outcast from not having any friends in his hometown. There was also a third reason that only Ryuuji was aware of, and it was his secretive sexuality. 

He had learned he was attracted to boys a few years back, and while it was hard to come to terms with at first, he eventually learned to live with it in private. While it was still a bit of social taboo to be gay in Japan, he learned that in the West it had become more prominent as a part of everyday life. Ryuuji always figured that if he ever did find the right guy, he could always move to the states and live there normally without worrying about ridicule and homophobia. 

Of course, the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like a pipe dream. Especially for someone as intimidating as Ryuuji. 

Coming back to his current situation, Ryuuji didn’t know how to talk to guys his age due to his several problems. On top of that, he didn’t know a thing about Rin, only that he was messy, loved to cook, and seemed like a bit of a social reject as well.

“Uh, your dad is pretty cool.” Ryuuji spoke, hoping to strike a conversation. Rin’s response was a snore as he was already out cold, both to Ryuuji’s relief as well as annoyance. _He’s a snorer too._

“Alright, today you’re just going to be helping out by cleaning up a bit. Nothing too hard, just sweep some rooms, organize if something seems a bit messy. Basic stuff.” Shiro instructed. Today would be Ryuuji’s first day helping out around the monastery, and while he expected actual work, he didn’t expect something as menial as cleaning. He figured Fujimoto was letting him off easy.

“Rin, you’re gonna help Suguro out today.” Shiro ordered the teen who groaned.

“Man, why do I have to clean too?” 

“You wanted to get out of getting a summer job, yes? Then you’re gonna spend the summer here with Ryuuji and keep him company.” 

Rin looked deep in thought, almost as if he was weighing the pros and cons of helping Ryuuji or getting a job, and clearly helping clean won as he picked up a broom while mumbling in irritation. 

“Eh, don’t mind him. He’s just mad because he can’t hold down a job.” The priest whispered into Ryuuji’s ear.

“Father excuse me for asking, but why does Rin have…” he pointed to his ear and made the motion of a point.

“Ah, he has a birth defect. I used to always tease him when he was little and call him an elf.” Shiro sighed as he remembered when Rin was just a kid.

“And the teeth?

The priest just shrugged, “Guess he’s a natural carnivore. The kid eats enough meat to run a butcher’s shop out of business.” 

Ryuuji just chuckled, Fujimoto was definitely among the coolest older men that the teen had ever met. Leaving the man’s side and joining Rin with sweeping, he noticed the boy singing quietly to himself. It was subtle, and clearly the smaller teen hadn’t noticed he was doing so as he was fully enveloped in his sweeping. Eventually his volume picked up a bit, and soon Ryuuji found himself listening to Rin’s subconscious singing as he cleaned with the boy.

“You have a good singing voice.” Ryuuji complimented him. Rin was taken back a bit as he came back to reality from hearing Ryuuji speak.

“Sorry, I have a habit of not realizing what I’m doing.” Rin blushed. 

_Fuckin’ adorable._ Ryuuji thought as he looked at Rin’s red face.

“Well keep going, I’m not gonna be cleaning in silence ya know.” Ryuuji smiled at the boy who just got redder.

“I can’t just do it on the spot, that’s not something a cool guy like me does.” Rin jokingly scowled, earning a light laugh from the taller teen.

“Good thing neither of us are cool guys then, huh?” 

“Hey!” The two laughed as they joked with each other. Shiro smiled as he watched the two from afar, he was glad that for once Rin seemed to be enjoying himself. 

“So...tired...can’t....finish....” Rin spoke through several small breaths.

“Oh, come on, you can’t expect to get anywhere with stamina like that. Just one last room and then we’re done for the day.” Ryuuji beamed. In actuality, he was a bit of a stress cleaner who felt relieved whenever he would clean up. It always helped put his mind at ease. 

“Says you, you’re like a gorilla with the endurance of a roach.” Rin did the motion of roach antennas using his index and middle finger, making Ryuuji roll his eyes.

“Don’t act like I didn’t see you lift that table with one hand earlier. I’m surprised a twig like you didn’t snap in half.” Ryuuji retorted, Rin gave a small nervous laugh at his comment.

As they finished up the room, Shiro stepped in and saw the boys sitting on the ground to relax. “Not bad, much better than how Rin usually cleans. Alright, you boys can go take the rest of the day for yourselves now.” 

Rin practically howled in excitement as he jumped up and ran off to his room, leaving Ryuuji behind with Father Fujimoto.

“He been giving ya any problems?” The grey-haired man asked. 

“Not really. He’s a bit of a brat, but that’s about it.” The teen sighed.

“As expected. You know, I’m glad you’re here, Suguro. Rin isn’t exactly popular, with his brother being his only friend so I’m glad to see his bonding with someone his age.” Shiro told the boy who sadly could relate.

“He’s a good guy. A little loud, but he’s not someone you could easily hate. Why don’t the others like him?” Ryuuji asked the older man.

“Him and his brother were bullied a lot as kids, especially Rin on account of his appearance. He got into a lot of fights, and overtime Rin just began putting up walls to other people, only letting me and Yukio in. I was surprised to see him being so friendly to you, I worried for a moment that he’d just end up putting up another fight.” The man chuckled nervously.

Ryuuji could only imagine what it must have been like to be bullied so much as a kid, luckily for the brunette he was always strong enough to stand up for himself. But he still felt sympathy for the boy, it was no wonder that Rin seemed so socially inept. 

“Thank you for telling me, I understand now. He’s a good guy, I wouldn’t mind being his friend.” Ryuuji smiled.

“Heh, you’re just like your father.” Shiro shook his head and smiled. “Don’t tell Rin what I told you, okay? I’m sure he’s probably tried getting you to think he was some cool guy.” 

Choking back the awkwardness from being compared to his dad, Ryuuji just sighed. “Much too hard, he’s pretty delusional.”

Shiro laughed loudly at Ryuuji’s comment, it was incredibly easy to make the old man laugh.

Opening the door to Rin’s room, he saw the boy lying on his bed as he wrote on a piece of paper. There was a look of frustration on Rin’s face as he was crossing out with his pen. “You alright?” The brunette asked as he sat next to Rin’s bed.

“Ugh, no. I’m trying to write a letter to my brother, but I keep messing up.” Rin groaned. Ryuuji looked over at the paper and noticed him writing a letter but in romanization. 

“Why aren’t you using hiragana?” Ryuuji questioned.

“Yukio says he wants to teach me English soon, so he said I should practice getting used to writing the roman letters, but they’re a pain in the ass! They all look the same.” Rin had to put his pen down as he knew he would just get more frustrated in trying. 

“Didn’t you learn this in primary school?” Ryuuji wondered how dumb his friend was.

“Well, yes, but I was never good at it. Yukio says I have something ‘diss flexa’, whatever that is.” Rin rolled his eyes.

“Do...do you mean dyslexia?” Ryuuji knew that he shouldn’t think it, but his stupidity was actually adorable.

“Yeah that! What is it again? I always forget.” Rin looked at him with large and gleaming eyes.

“Uh, you have trouble recognizing characters and confuse them sometimes. It’s more common with the roman letters, I think.” The boy explained, hoping that Rin could at least understand that.

“Oh, then yeah I definitely have that. It’s why I hate books so much.” Rin smiled. He picked up his pen and grabbed another piece of paper and looked up at Ryuuji.

“Well don’t just sit there, come up here and help me write this out. I wanna tell Yukio all about you!” Rin moved over and made room for the large teen to lay on the bed with him.

_Dammit Rin, you cute bastard_. 

He got up on the bed and laid closely next to Rin, the smell of cinnamon coming off from him strongly. Whether it was a natural scent or some cologne, Ryuuji loved it. He wanted to get closer and inhale more of it, but he knew to keep his composure around the boy. No doubt, this was the beginning of a crush on the boy that Ryuuji knew would just lead to heartbreak and disappointment. But for just a little while, he would let himself play into the feelings and let himself have fun with his new friend while he had the chance. His friend with fangs, pointed ears, and dark hair that almost looked blue. The cutest boy Ryuuji had ever seen.

“Alright, what’re you gonna write?”


	2. Chapter 2

“I think that’s about it!” Rin smiled as he folded up the paper and began sticking it inside of an envelope.

“Congratulations, we killed five hours.” Ryuuji groaned in exhaustion as he let his head collapse on Rin’s pillow. _Cinnamon…_

“Only five? With Yukio it’s eight, you’re a much better teacher than he is. Thank you Ryuuji!” Rin beamed. The tall boy stiffened and slowly raised his head to look at Rin who was giving a large toothy grin.

“Did you just call me by my first name?” Ryuuji asked in shock.

“Yeah, we’re friends, aren’t we?”

His head flopped back down on the pillow as he was too flustered too process this. On one hand, Rin said his name and called him his friend, and on the other hand, Ryuuji was just friend zoned. This was a conundrum and he had no idea what to do.

“So, I get to call you Rin then?” Ryuuji asked as he lifted his head.

“Yup.” Rin nodded.

“I’ll think about it.” Ryuuji rolled over and smirked.

“Ass.” Rin rolled his eyes. He hopped over his friend and left the room to go put the envelope in the mail so it would be sent out soon. Alone in the room, Ryuuji shamefully rolled back over and put his face on the Rin’s pillow. It was strange how sweet and enticing the smell of cinnamon that radiated off of Rin was, it didn’t help that it was Ryuuji’s favorite smell. 

“You’re still just lying there?” Rin asked as he came back and flopped down next to Ryuuji.

“Your bed is comfortable; your brother’s is too stiff.” Ryuuji explained, he wasn’t entirely lying.

“The freak sleeps in one position the entire night, he never moves in his sleep, so his bed just probably only used to his shape.” Rin scoffed.

“How does he never move?” Ryuuji was genuinely curious, it sounded uncomfortable.

“I don’t know. But he’s just weird man.” The smaller boy just laughed lightly and then looked at the boy next to him. It felt weird to him, to have a friend, and also have a friend in his room, and in his bed when he had only known him for a little under two days. No doubt they had a real connection for them to be this close already, it just felt natural for the both of them to talk and joke the way they did. Rin didn’t know how friends worked, considering he had never had one, but he assumed that this was what he had been missing out on for so long, and it was amazing. 

“Are you okay?” Ryuuji asked as he noticed the boy had been staring at him for a few moments.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m just kind of in disbelief I guess.” 

The brunette raised an eyebrow, “Over what?”

“Well, I’ve never had a friend before, you’re the first one I’ve had. And I don’t know what to really do, but it feels nice just doing anything with you, even though we’ve maybe only done like, three things. But it feels good. Just a few days ago I was thinking you were going to be some jerk that was just going to make fun of me or something, but I’m glad you aren’t like that.” Rin explained, his attention staying on Ryuuji.

_That’s it, this boy has won my heart. _Ryuuji was ready to hug the smaller boy that was next to him, but he stopped himself from doing so. “I’ve had a few friends when I was younger, not so much anymore, but being friends with them didn’t really feel like this either. You’re special, and I like that.” Ryuuji admitted, he felt his face growing warm as he felt embarrassed talking like this to Rin who he barely knew.

“Can I ask you something?” Rin fidgeted and his eyes looked to the side. He scooted closer to the larger body next to him, their arms pressing together.

“Of course.” Suguro leaned forward slightly, he could smell the cinnamon so intensely. 

“Can you keep a secret?”

Before Ryuuji could even open his mouth, the door flung open, making both boys shoot up to look at who was there. Shiro stood there with two large lobsters in his hands and a wide grin on his old face.

“Guess what I got for cheap at the store earlier! Rin, you know how to prepare this right?” He handed his son the lobsters who got up and moved to the kitchen so he could prepare them for dinner.

Ryuuji just stared at the man who had the worst timing ever, was it on purpose, or was he just genuinely this excited to eat lobster?

“Any problems with Rin?” He asked, the grin fading away.

“No sir, Father.” Ryuuji bowed in respect like he always did.

“Good. And hey, loosen up. I know I’ve got you doing housework but it’s summer break, no need to be cooped up in a room.” Shiro gave a thumbs up and left the room. 

_Damn old man. Keeping a secret...what are you hiding Rin?_

It was hard to believe that the boy who could barely write a letter on his own was this masterful in the kitchen when he was only sixteen. Ryuuji had watched him multitask on so many dishes while he also boiled the lobsters and prepared the table. He offered to help the young chef but was advised by the other priests to not get in his way when he cooked. Rin apparently would enter a frenzy when something goes wrong or isn’t done in a precise way.

Ryuuji stayed back and watched with hunger with the other priests as Rin finished the meal, all the sides and the main course were finished, with every part of it looking like a grand feast fit for a king. 

“Sorry for the wait everyone! Dig in!” Rin announced to the onlookers and let everyone get seated at the table. They all prayed before eating, including Ryuuji who wasn’t sure exactly what a Catholic priest’s prayer involved, and then dug in. 

They stuffed themselves over Rin’s delicious cooking, Ryuuji wondered how Rin had managed to become such a great chef at such a young age. No doubt lots of practice, but it was amazing how much he could accomplish with his skills in the kitchen while not even being an adult yet. 

“Rin, you outdo yourself every time.” Maruta praised the boy who was grateful to have everyone enjoy his cooking.

“Indeed. I’m glad one of us knows how to cook.” Shiro nodded, partially falling asleep as the meal wore him out.

“Where did you learn how to cook this good anyways?” Ryuuji asked.

“I got tired of my old’s man burned food, so I learned how to cook for myself and the others.” Rin partially joked.

Eventually they worked up the energy to put their plates away and move to their rooms to head to bed. Poor Naoya was stuck with cleaning the dishes due to losing rock paper scissors with the others. Rin and Ryuuji retreated to their room as well, both still wondering if the topic of the secret will come up again. Rin had wanted to say it as he felt like it was a good time to talk about it with his friend, but now he felt as it the timing was wrong. Meanwhile Ryuuji was dying to know what Rin had been meaning to tell him, but he knew he couldn’t force it out of the boy, so he had to be patient for him to bring it up again.

“Man, I’m so ready for bed.” Rin eagerly said.

“Don’t get too excited, you’ll hurt yourself.” The boy stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Turn around so I can change.”

Ryuuji, in no mood to playfully tease him, did so and waited to know when he could turn around so he could change as well. When it was his turn, he felt as if Rin’s eyes were still on him, though a part of him didn’t want to know as he didn’t want to embarrass either of them.

Rin turned off his lamp when both boys climbed into their beds, the secret that lingered in both of their minds stayed dormant. “Goodnight Ryuuji.”

“‘Night Rin.”

Just like the night before, Ryuuji struggled falling asleep at first as the bed felt too stiff, as if it was a new model that had yet to be broken in. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, but still it felt like a brick was under him.

“I can hear your moving a lot. It’s that uncomfortable for you?” Rin asked in the dark.

“Hell yeah, feels like fucking cardboard.” Ryuuji sighed.

“You can sleep with me in my bed, if you want.” Rin asked, unsure if that was something friends did. At least, friends who were both boys and both sixteen. Rin was grateful Ryuuji couldn’t see in the dark, or else he’d see Rin blushing. 

Ryuuji was having his own conflict as he wondered what kind of signs Rin was trying to send him, if he was straight or not, or if he was just really this socially unaware of things like this. HE doubted Rin would be coming onto him, and it seemed more likely that Rin was just being overly nice, but Ryuuji liked to think there was some hope that Rin meant something more.

Holding his breath, Ryuuji moved in the dark from one bed to the other. Rin felt his presence and scooched back until his back was against the wall. “Even your sheets are softer than your brother’s.” Ryuuji was in heaven, the sheets and the soft bed felt like a cloud. The heat radiating off of Rin also helped as the monastery was freezing despite it being summer. Ryuuji guessed all the men liked putting the AC on full blast. 

“You’re warm.” Rin pointed out.

“You are too.” Ryuuji wished his eyes could adapt better to the dark so that he could see if Rin was looking at him.

“Hey, about that secret,” Rin paused for a bit, “I want to tell you another time.” 

Disappointment settled in Ryuuji’s chest, though he understood his friend might need some time. “No worries, just let me know when you’re ready.”

“Can I ask you something else though?” Rin asked.

“Of course.” Ryuuji wondered what the boy could ask this time. It was hard for the tall boy to focus however as it was too hard to resist falling asleep in such a comfortable bed.

“Is this gay? To be sleeping with a guy friend?” Rin overtly questioned, surprising Ryuuji.

“Yeah, it kind of is.” Ryuuji laughed, not taking offense to it and hoping that Rin didn’t either.

“To be honest, I don’t mind if it is…” Rin’s heart could be heard beating a thousand times faster, “gay, I mean. I like this.” 

“I like this too Rin. I like you.” Ryuuji’s own heart matched the beat of Rin’s. The nervousness of feelings like this, the first touch of romance for both boys was anxiety inducing, but so addicting at the same time. Ryuuji’s hand searched for Rin’s and held it under the sheets, butterflies swarmed in both of their chests.

“I like you too.”

Never in Ryuuji’s life had he ever slept so comfortably. He remembered holding’s Rin’s hand and cuddling with him in the dark, and then soon he was asleep. The smell of cinnamon invaded his dreams all night. When they woke up, they found themselves tangled in each other, legs laying over the other, and arms wrapped around each other with Rin’s head pressed up against Ryuuji’s chest. At some point, Ryuuji thought he felt something move under Rin’s shirt, but he ignored it and just focused on holding the boy.

This sudden action taken by both boys caught both of them off guard as Ryuuji never thought he’d find romance with someone as childish and juvenile as Rin, and Rin never thought he’d find romance with anyone. With knowing each other for such a small amount of time, these two became closer than they ever had with anyone else. But both subconsciously knew that summer was not forever, and that at the end of the month Ryuuji would go back home without Rin, but neither wanted to think about that as they had each other for now.

“Good morning.” Ryuuji yawned as he woke up, followed by a small groan from Rin who was trying to fall back asleep.

“We should get up. We don’t want your dad walking in on us.” Ryuuji mumbled.

“C’mon, just five more minutes. Please?” Rin pleaded, he pushed himself against Ryuuji’s body to where his face was practically in the taller boy’s chest. 

“Fine. But if we get caught it’s your fault.” Ryuuji sighed.

“Worth it.”

They did eventually get up, though Rin was a ball and chain to Ryuuji as he clung to him with each step out of bed. It was a hassle to shake him loose as they both needed to shower and brush their teeth. It brought up the idea of kissing to Ryuuji who wondered what his relationship was with Rin and if they would kiss. It was likely, but as Ryuuji was completely inexperienced he feared it would be too embarrassing to initiate.

“Good morning boys. You too look relaxed.” Shiro noticed as he put down the newspaper he was reading. 

“Morning Father Fujimoto. I’m ready to begin whatever task you have for me today.” Ryuuji bowed, it never got old to hear Shiro’s wheezing laugh.

“About that, in all honesty, I don’t really have much for you to do around here. Yukio just mostly was staffed as taking care of Rin and keep an eye on him and doing the small jobs here and there, so you’re basically free for the time being. I hope you didn’t get the impression this was going to be some sentimental training here.” Shiro nervously rubbed the back of his head.

“So, we’re free for today?” Rin asked ecstatically asked.

“Yup, go nuts.” Shiro mumbled and he continued reading his paper.

Ryuuji found it anticlimactic that his father would send him somewhere for no particular reason as Fujimoto didn’t really have much of a need for him, but regardless it was worth coming as he met Rin. The boy had only been in his life for about two days but already became important to him.

“What do you want to do?” Rin asked with stars in his eyes.

“I’m not sure. I don’t know what’s in this town, to be honest.” The brunette stated. 

“There’s really not much, but we can always just walk around until we see something interesting!” Rin bubbled. 

“Fair enough. Well then we can go whenever you’re ready.” The taller boy decided.

“Let’s go now!” Rin grabbed a hold of Ryuuji’s hand and pulled him out of the door, his strength making able to easily lug around the boy as if he weighed nothing.

“Make sure you boys come back before it gets dark!” Shiro called after them, knowing they were too far to hear him. “Ah, to be young again.”

“You’ve lived here your whole life and you don’t know anything fun around here?” Ryuuji questioned as the two wandered around aimlessly for the past half hour.

“Well I get grounded a lot cause of my grades, so I don’t leave as much, and it’s not like I have the money or any friends to go to some places.” Rin explained, it hadn’t clicked before but now Ryuuji understood that Rin was a total loner and outsider. His whole world was his family, the monastery, nothing else mattered beyond that. How someone as excitable as Rin could keep themselves entertained for so long was a mystery to Ryuuji. 

They took a break from walking and sat down on the ledge of a building that gave enough height for their legs to dangle slightly. It was only the afternoon as the sun was still out and beating down the boys heavily with summer waves. The light made the blue on Rin’s dark hair be more noticeable, the tone of blue was definitely fake, though Ryuuji thought about the possibility of Rin having natural blue hair. With pointed ears and obvious fangs, anything seemed like a possibility at this point.

“Hey, can we talk about last night?” Rin asked, making Ryuuji looked back at Rin’s face which for the first time, seemed deathly serious.

“Something the matter?” There was anxiety building in the brunette’s stomach as he began to worry for the worst.

“What...was that?” Rin questioned, biting his lip lightly.

Ryuuji blinked, not even he was sure. “I don’t know. What do you think it was?” 

“At first I thought it was just what friends do. But we held hands, and we woke up cuddled together. I know I said it was gay, and that I don’t care,” Rin jumped slightly, “which I don’t! I’m not a jerk or anything! But I don’t know what I like and if this is what you want.”

There was more confusion than there was anxiety in Ryuuji as he listened to Rin. “Rin, what do you like?”

“Cooking, my brother, my dad, manga, sa-”

“No, I mean, what is your sexuality?” Ryuuji was grateful there was no one around as they had this conversation.

“Oh. To be honest, I don’t know. I’ve always thought girls were pretty, but because I saw my old man act like that, so I figured that’s how it was meant to be. I didn’t know what gay was until a couple of years ago when a guy was in the confessional and I overheard him confessing that he sinned by having a relationship with another boy. My dad said he didn’t teach that kind of hate though, and it took me a while to realize that some saw it as a bad thing. Yukio told me that.” Rin recalled as he tried to think about what he was. “Since then, I haven’t thought about love. I always figured I’d just be alone like I always am. It’d just be me and my brother, though I know he’s moving on with his life and will probably marry one day. I can’t always protect my little brother, and he can’t always teach his dumb older brother.” 

Rin looked down at his thumbs as they had been fidgeting together while he talked, it was the first time he admitted something like that to anyone. What Rin lacked in book smarts, he more than made up with in emotional intelligence which was surprising to Ryuuji. “To answer your question, I don’t know what I like. I just know what others don’t like, and that’s me. I like you though, not because of the way you look, but because of the way you treat me. You treat me like a friend, and you make me feel happy, happier than anyone else could have.”

“Rin…” Ryuuji breathed, he hadn’t expected the boy to unload so much information about himself, but it made Ryuuji see him in another light, a brighter one.

“I’m not that dumb. I’ve read enough manga and seen plenty of tv to know that I’m rushing into this, but I like you a lot. And if you don’t like me that way, I understand.” Rin looked down again, a smile was on his face, but a single tear fell from his face and onto his hand.

“Of course I like you!” Ryuuji accidentally shouted. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

“I’m dumb, and I look like a freak. I saw you looking at my ears the first time we met, it’s what everyone notices. I’m also loud, and I have no personal space. I’ve heard it all before.” Rin listed, it made Ryuuji’s blood boil to hear how the boy thought of himself.

“You’re also funny, sweet, a great cook, a wonderful son, I’m sure a wonderful boyfriend, and cute as hell! Who cares if you’re dumb, you’re still smart in your own way!” Ryuuji defended his friend from himself.

Rin looked up at Ryuuji with wide eyes that looked glossy from near crying. “You, you think I’m cute?” He stammered.

Ryuuji blushed furiously when he realized he said it out loud. “Y-yeah. I think you’re fuckin’ adorable…” Suguro wanted to jump out of his skin from the intense feeling of butterflies in his stomach. “Handsome too.”

Rin leaned forward quickly and planted a small kiss on the taller boy’s cheek, making both of them feel hot with embarrassment. “Thank you, Ryuuji. No one’s ever told me that before.” And while Rin was appreciative of the compliment, deep down he still didn’t believe him. 

“Well you should hear it!” He couldn’t believe how Rin could even think that way of himself.

Rin hopped off the ledge and looked back at his friend with a smile. “Follow me, I wanna show you one of my favorite spots.”

When Ryuuji looked at the small playground, he wasn’t surprised that this was Rin’s favorite spot. There was no doubt that he had many great memories from his childhood associated with this place. Rin walked to the swing set and sat down on the seat; he patted the one next to him for Ryuuji sit as well.

“I come here a lot when I need to think and just get away from home. Or whenever I get fired from somewhere.” Rin laughed, his features glowing with happiness. 

“Do you get fired from jobs a lot?”

“More times than you can count on both hands.” Rin sighed, he kicked his legs back and forward as he started to swing slightly.

“They’re idiots to just fire someone like you.” Ryuuji tried to cheer up the boy.

“Nah, I’m just an idiot who screws up a lot.” Rin turned to give a crooked smile. Clearly, Rin was in no way affected by his difficulty in holding down a job.

“Do you have a dream job?” Ryuuji asked.

“I want to cook for everyone all over the world, like some international chef! Like that ‘Gordy Ramsin’ guy!” 

Ryuuji had no idea who he was talking about as the name sounded foreign and unfamiliar, though he took Rin’s word for it.

“But I always figured if that didn’t work then I’d just be a priest like my old man.” Ryuuji tried to imagine Rin in a cassock, and he was ashamed to admit that it was indeed an attractive mental image. “You?” 

“I’m probably going to take over my family’s inn when I’m older. I don’t think I have a choice otherwise.” Ryuuji had never minded it though as he himself never had any major goals, the only being to redeem his temple’s reputation, though he knew his dad would eventually ruin that for him. 

Rin jumped off the swing as it was still high in the air and landed without even hurting himself. “Your family has an inn? That’s so cool, I wanna go visit it someday!” Rin beamed in front of Ryuuji who was still in shock over how reckless the small boy was.

“You idiot! Do you know how badly you could have hurt yourself doing that?” Ryuuji scolded the boy who still held the childish look of awe on his face.

“Pfft, you sound like Yukio. I’ve done that hundreds of times, only hurt myself once! Plus, I’m a fast healer.” Rin winked playfully.

Ryuuji just shook his head, Rin was truly something else.

“Look who have here. Okumura and his friend.” A voice announced, both boys turned to see a boy with light grey hair looking at them, two other boys standing behind him. 

“Leave us alone, Shiratori.” Rin clenched his fists instinctively as he was ready to fight the boy off if need be.

“What’s the matter, Okumura? Not happy ‘cause I interrupted you and your boyfriend?” He teased, earning two deep laughs from his grunts.

“You’re not gonna sound so smug when I beat your face in again!” Rin retorted, already gearing up to charge at the three boys. His body tensed up when he felt Ryuuji put a hand on his shoulder. The taller boy stood up and faced the three delinquents and then back at Rin. He could the boy radiating an intense amount of heat for some reason.

“They’re not worth it, just leave it be.” Ryuuji told Rin. The boy relaxed his fists and let his body ease up again, Ryuuji noticed how it had suddenly become less hot the moment Rin settled down.

“You’re right. Lets just go home.” Rin agreed and walked past the Reiji and his gang, Ryuuji closely behind him.

“That’s right Okumura take your ugly ass home along with your faggoty boyfr-” Reiji was quickly cutoff as Ryuuji’s fist knocked heavily into the side of his face. He fell to the ground, blood spilling out of the side of his mouth along with a single tooth.

The other teens stayed paralyzed in fear while Ryuuji kneeled down to grab Reiji’s hair and lift his face to meet Ryuuji’s. “Never say shit about him or me ever again or else next time you do I’ll be sure to knock more of your teeth out.” 

Rin could feel the beat of his heart pound this his chest, never had someone stuck up for him like this before, and it only just made his attraction to his new friend more intense. Ryuuji walked back to Rin, giving him a smile before heading back to the monastery with him. 

“So much for just leaving it be then, huh?” Okumura joked, leaving a playful punch on Suguro's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to have more of an "I'll update when I can cause I have poor time management" schedule, but hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon!!


End file.
